Coragem e Vingança
by Sandra Longbottom
Summary: (SLASH/LEMON) Ron estava ficando cada vez mais desesperado. As cartas que recebia estavam cada vez mais provocativas. Mas uma ultima carta leva Ron a descobrir a verdade.


**Título:** Coragem e Vingança/ **Classificação:** M / **Casal: **Draco Malfoy/Ronald Weasley /

**Resumo: **Ron estava ficando cada vez mais desesperado. As cartas que recebia estavam cada vez mais provocativas. Mas uma ultima carta leva Ron a descobrir a verdade.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não é meu. Simplesmente pego emprestado para me divertir um pouco.

**Avisos:**

(1) – Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem. E sim a J.K. Rowling.

(2) – Essa é uma história Slash, ou seja, relacionamento Homem x Homem. Se não gosta ou se sente ofendido é muito simples: Não leia.

**Uma boa leitura a todos ^^**

**S.L.**

**Coragem e Vingança **

Ron estava em seu dormitório, olhando as cartas anônimas que recebia desde o início de seu sexto ano. Quando recebeu sua primeira carta, reparou que era escrita por um garoto. Decidiu ignorar a carta, mas depois começaram a vir cada vez mais e mais provocadoras, o deixando desesperado.

Começou a observar todos os alunos de Hogwarts, mas ninguém olhava para ele com interesse. Quando lhe escreviam, Ron enviava resposta, lhe perguntando quem era e o que queria. Mas nunca respondiam ao que ele queria.

Não contou a Hermione e a Harry o que se estava passando. Era vergonhoso para um Gryffindor como ele contar a seus amigos que estava sendo assediado sexualmente por um garoto.

Pegou nas cartas e as contou. Eram vinte no total. Relendo as cartas, reparou que todas elas havia palavras provocadoras.

Uma delas explicitava detalhadamente o que iriam fazer, se estivessem sozinhos. Ron ruborizou ao imaginar.

Arrumou as cartas, de novo, no malão, e olhou para o relógio. Era meia-noite.

Tirou a camisola, e estava se preparando para retirar suas calças, quando uma coruja negra apareceu e deixou uma carta em cima de sua cama, saindo de seguida.

"Não quer resposta" – Pensou Ron. Pegou na carta e a abriu.

Quer saber quem eu sou? Então venha á Torre de Astronomia á 00:10 para saber de tudo. 

Ron pensou: _"Droga! Como vou para a Torre de Astronomia sem que me vejam?"_

Olhou para o malão de Harry.

"_Claro! Uso a capa de invisibilidade de Harry."_

Vestiu a camisola e, sem fazer barulho, se dirigiu ao malão de Harry e pegou na capa e no mapa. Abriu a porta e a fechou devagar. Tentando não fazer barulho, desceu as escadas e entrou na sala comunal. Ainda lá estavam alguns alunos do sétimo ano, conversando. Reparando que um aluno tinha entrado pelo retrato da Dama Gorda, foi a correr para atravessar o retrato antes de ele fechar. Atravessou o retrato a tempo e ouviu um baque surdo. Respirou fundo e olhou para o relógio. Era meia-noite e cinco. Abriu o mapa e disse:

- Juro solenemente que não vou fazer nada de bom.

O mapa começou a desenhar os contornos de Hogwarts. Ron reparou que Filch estava em seu escritório e que não havia nada o impedindo de se dirigir para a Torre de Astronomia.

Começou a correr, tendo que agarrar a capa para que não escorregasse. De vez em quando olhava nervosamente para o mapa. Ninguém o esperava.

"_Será que estão zoando de mim?"_ – Pensou Ron.-_"Se for isso, eu irei descobrir."_ Quando chegou á Torre de Astronomia, reparou que estava vazia. Retirou a capa e olhou para o relógio. Era meia noite e dez. Se sentou o chão frio da Torre e ficou a observar o céu.

**OoOoO**

Ron estava farto de esperar. Era meia noite e meia e ninguém tinha aparecido. Se levantou e estava se indo embora, quando alguém o agarrou pelo braço e, lhe tapando a boca, o começou a arrastar. Ron ficou em pânico. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo. Tentou buscar a varinha ao seu bolso, mas se lembrou que a tinha deixado em cima da cama. O empurraram para uma sala vazia. Ron não via nada com o pano á frente de seus olhos.

-Você veio mesmo, Weasley. – Disse uma voz sarcástica.

-Malfoy? – Questionou Ron. – O que você faz aqui?

-Nossa, Weasley. Você é tão burro que não sabe que sou eu o escritor daquelas cartas. – Ron empalideceu. Percebeu tarde demais que era uma armadinha de Malfoy para o humilhar. Ouviu passos em sua direção e sentiu o pano sendo retirado de seus olhos. Olhou para os olhos cinzentos de Draco. Se olharam nos olhos durante bastante tempo. De repente, sem que Ron contasse, Malfoy prensou-o contra a parede.

Começou por beijá-lo no pescoço, o fazendo arfar.

-O que você está fazendo? – Questionou. Mas Draco não ligou e continuou, fazendo Ron gemer.

- Oh, meu Deus! Pare com isso! – Draco não parou. - Isto é errado. - Ron disse, com a voz tremendo. - Isso é _tão _errado.

-Shiu, Weasley! – Draco murmurou contra o pescoço de Ron. Draco dava pequenas dentadas no pescoço de Ron, fazendo-o apertar os lábios para não gritar.

-Você é ... você é um Slytherin. - Ron gemia, as mãos de Draco agarrando seu corpo. - Você é um _Malfoy! _– Draco beijou o pescoço de Ron, com suavidade_. _Ron choramingou quando Draco percorreu seu corpo com as mãos, um toque gentil. Deixou Draco pressioná-lo com mais força contra a parede da sala. Podia sentir o frio da pedra em suas costas.

- Malfoy ...- Ron suspirou contra os lábios dele, os dedos massageando o cabelo de Draco. – Malfoy. Draco. _Draco._ - Draco se afastou, questionando Ron com os olhos.

- O que é? – Disse Draco com a voz irregular, mas tão suave e baixa que fazia qualquer um suspirar.

-Porquê? – Questionou Ron, quebrando o silêncio. – Porquê brincar com meus sentimentos, Malfoy? – Sua voz saiu ligeiramente embargada. Draco tocou no rosto de Ron e lhe limpou uma lágrima que caia pela face.

-Eu não estou brincando com seus sentimentos, Weasley. Tudo o que eu escrevia naquelas cartas era verdade.

-Até…até o fato de dizer que me ama? – Questionou Ron. Draco olhou para os olhos de Ron e disse, com sinceridade:

-Eu próprio já tentei esquecer você. Tentei de tudo: Sai com garotas, humilhava você e sua família, mas, sempre que fazia isso, me doía o coração. No início foi complicado para mim, dizer que gostava de um garoto, mas agora…eu tenho medo que você me deixe. – Ron percebeu a dor nos olhos de Draco. Tocando com suavidade no rosto dele, disse:

-Eu também amo você, só odeio o fato de você estar sempre me maltratando. – Draco se afastou. Seu olhar demonstrava confusão e desespero.

-Eu queria também me vingar de você por seu pai ter posto o meu em Azkaban. Mas não consigo. – Tapou sua face com as mãos e repetiu como um mantra:

-Não consigo, não consigo…- Ron se levantou e se dirigiu a Draco, lhe dando um beijo em seus cabelos e dizendo:

-É preciso muita coragem para dizer o que você me disse. – Draco levantou o olhar e disse:

-Você não está zangado comigo? – Ron sorriu maliciosamente e disse:

-Para isso você vai ter de me recompensar. – Draco sorriu e o beijou repetidamente na boca. Ron se deitou na mesa, agarrou em Draco e o trouxe para junto de si. Com Draco em cima de si, Ron sussurrou:

-Quero ser seu. Há muito tempo que estou esperando por isso. – Draco olhou para Ron e disse, sentindo suas ereções se roçarem.

-Aqui não. – Se levantou e pegou em Ron ao colo, o carregando até á sala comunal dos Slytherin, atravessando as passagens secretas. Quando chegou á beira do retrato disse a senha e Ron reparou que o retrato não parecia surpreendido por ver dois garotos juntos, ainda mais sendo um carregando o outro. Draco subiu as escadas da ala masculina e foi para seu dormitório. Acendendo a luz e pousando Ron em sua cama, disse:

-Meu dormitório é muito sossegado. Ninguém nos irá incomodar. – Lançando um encantamento silenciador e trancando a porta, Draco se dirigiu para Ron e se sentou na cama. Lentamente, seus rostos se aproximaram e começaram a se beijar. Ron tirou as roupas de Draco á pressa, ficando mais excitado quando viu a ereção erguida em sua direção. Draco retirou as roupas de Ron com violência, rasgando a camisola. Ron virou Draco, ficando em cima dele. Começou a beijar o peito de Draco, descendo cada vez mais devagar e arrancando gemidos deste. Aproximando seu rosto do pênis de Draco, Ron o envolveu com a boca e o engoliu de uma vez, arrancado um gemido de Draco. Mordendo o lábio para não gritar, Draco sentia um prazer incontrolável que aumentava mais e mais á medida que Ron fazia movimentos sensuais.

- Ron... sim... Ahhhh... – A respiração de Draco estava alterada e apenas os gemidos saiam com facilidade da boca dele.

- Oh, por favor, não pare! – Respirou fundo, mordendo o lábio com força. Não aguentando mais, Draco expeliu seu sêmen na boca de Ron, que engoliu tudo prazerosamente.

Ron se dirigiu para a beira de Draco e deita sua cabeça no peito dele. Draco olhou para Ron e disse:

-Você foi ótimo. – Ron sorriu e começou a sentir sono. Draco começou a acariciar seus cabelos ruivos até adormecer.

**OoOoO**

Quando acordou, Ron olhou para o relógio da mesinha de cabeceira de Draco. Eram seis da manhã. Se tentou levantar, mas foi impedido por Draco, que questionou, sonolento:

-Onde vai?

-Tenho de voltar para o meu salão comunal. Vão notar a minha falta. – Draco o puxou para si e o beijou. Ron correspondeu com o mesmo ímpeto. Draco se meteu em cima de Ron e começou a beijar seu nariz, seus lábios e descendo cada vez mais até seus mamilos e começou a lambê-los e os mordendo devagar, para não o machucar. Ron soltava gemidos de prazer. Draco começou a preparar Ron, lhe inserindo um dedo lubrificado. Começou a fazer movimentos circulares. Ron gemeu de prazer. Lentamente, Draco inseria com cuidado, cada dedo, fazendo Ron gemer com um pouco de dor. Quando se acostumou, Ron começou a gemer de prazer. Draco retirou os dedos, fazendo Ron soltar um gemido de protesto.

-Eu não vou machucar você. Prometo. – Disse Draco para Ron. Ron acenou afirmativamente, confiando em suas palavras. Draco espalhou o lubrificante por sua ereção. Lentamente, penetrou Ron, o fazendo gemer de dor.

-Tá doendo. – Ron mordeu o lábio para não gritar de dor, enquanto uma lágrima caia de sua face.

-Já vai passar. – Disse Draco, tentando ser gentil. Lentamente, Ron sentiu a dor se tornando num prazer inimaginável. Puxando Draco para si, gritou:

-Mais! – Draco aumentou os movimentos. Ron tocou nas costas de Draco e impulsionou seu corpo para a frente, fazendo Draco gemer. Os movimentos de vai e vem que Draco fazia, levavam Ron á loucura.

Os gemidos de ambos se estavam tornando cada vez mais altos, suas respirações mais irregulares e suas feições inundadas pela sensação do mais puro prazer.

Com as mãos de Draco sujeitando firmemente a cintura de Ron. Com os gemidos cada vez mais altos escapando dos lábios do Gryffindor. Com o barulho dos seus corpos ecoando por toda a habitação.

-Draco! – Gritou Ron. Um grito de puro prazer fluiu de sua garganta ao se ver completamente entregue ao clímax naquele orgasmo. Sentindo seu sêmen sendo expelido, Ron gemeu enquanto Draco deixava seu sémen no interior de Ron.

Draco saiu de dentro de Ron com cuidado e se deitou a seu lado. Ron disse, o olhando nos olhos:

-Na próxima vez eu quero possuir você. – Draco limpou o suor que caia de seu rosto e disse:

-Claro, mas primeiro você vai ter de me fazer uma massagem.

-Bobo. – Disse Ron. Draco sorriu maliciosamente e disse:

Chato.

-Cabeça dura.

-Te amo. – Ron sorriu e disse, antes de beijar Draco.

-Eu também. – E se beijaram, sabendo que depois daquela noite nada mais os separaria.

**Fim**

**NT: **Bem, espero que tenham gostado dessa one-shot. Reviews são mais do que bem vindas, seja para elogiar, sugerir ou criticar.


End file.
